In differential diagnosis based on medical images, the accuracy of the diagnosis on the current medical image is increased by reference to historical images to which a diagnosis result is given. Generally, a historical medical image to be referred to is retrieved from a historical medical image library according to text labels of historical images or by comparing overall image characteristics of the current medical image and historical medical images.